Living Life Just As It Is
by Islandgurlie12
Summary: [JACK&Z] SERIES OF STORIES THAT TELLS WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK AND Z BEFORE ENTERING SPD. Chapter 2: Only Chance Part I...PLEASE READ & REVIEW.
1. I Wanna Be Like Other Girls

A. Notes: 2ND FIC. These are series of stories that happened to Z and Jack before entering SPD.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Summary: Z has something on her mind. She wants to be different. Z and Jack are a couple.

I Wanna Be Like Other Girls

"Jack, what if I told you I want to live in castle?" asked Z, looking straight at him.

"Why would you?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"C'mon, I know there is something going on in your head. I can read you like a book Z."

"Jack, I just…I am tired of this life!"

"I know Z, I'm tired too, but I told you, we WILL get through this," going over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Z said solemnly.

"Sure."

"Would you still love me if I wanted to be a cheerleader?"

"Uhhhhh?" Jacked murmured out, looking confused.

"Would you still want to be with me if I used your credit card to go on a shopping spree?"

"I don't…..own one…."

"Would you kiss me if I had makeup all over my face?"

"Yes…I guess so."

"Would you answer my phone call if I called you with my cell phone?"

"Yah…wait since when do you have a CELL PHONE?"

"I don't."

"Ohhh."

"Would you crash a sleepover that I was staying at?"

"If I had a reason too."

"Would you take a million pictures with me to keep for memories?"

"Any day. Z, why are you asking these things?"

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Would you notice me if I changed my personality?"

"Yes, I will. Like I said I can read you like a book. But now you have to answer my question. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS?"

"JACK…I WANNA BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS!" Z let out with a loud voice. "I WANNA BE FREE! I HATE LIVING ON THE STREETS. I WANT TO LIVE IN A HOUSE WITH ACTUAL FOOD TO EAT!"

"Whoa."

"That's all you can say?"

"No, but Z, sooner or later…YOU WILL BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS. With me at your side."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Only Chance Part I

2nd Chapter Up!

Summary: Jack is out with dinner with Piggy, but Z is left at their hideout. Someone breaks in, and Z has no clue who it is.

Disclaimer: Uhhh. I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter Two: Only Chance Part I

She sat on top of the roof of their hideout, looking at everyone who passed under her. She could see families having picnics at the nearby park, and she cried when she saw a dad teaching her daughter how to ride a bike. That's all she wanted…a FAMILY…a family who spent time TOGETHER.

Her only family was Jack. He was there when she needed him most. He was her companion, escort, friend, and lover. Through thick and thin, they spent every waking moment in each other's presence.

She had a million thoughts running through her brain, and was so busy thinking; she couldn't hear her best friend coming up from behind her.

"Watch ya doing?" Jack said scaring Z half to death.

"OMG!" she yelled, almost falling off the roof. "Jack you know I'm jumpy!"

"Sorry. Calm down. Now how bout we go get a bite to eat with Piggy?"

"No thanks, I think I might just head to bed."

"You sure? Want me to stay with you?"

"Nah…you go ahead. Say hi to Piggy for me."

"Alright. See you later Cookies."

"Bye," she said, after Jack pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Z' Thoughts

I like when he calls me Cookies. That's his nickname for me. It makes me feel special. In return, I call him Pookie. What… nicknames are cute?

Well…I better head inside, it's getting cold. Man, I wish I had actual clothes that keeps me warm at night, but then again, that's what Jack is for. He snuggles me up, and I feel much better.

**An hour later at a bar…**

Jack's Thoughts

I hope she's all right. She seems weirder than before. Hmmmm…maybe it's just a girl thing. But then again I worry for her too much.

Jack! Snap put of it…Z will be fine.

"o0o. You're drooling again," said Piggy with a rather odd face.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No. C'mon…I want to go home already. You take too long to eat!"

"Fine. Fine. You don't have to be pushy."

**Back at the warehouse…**

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

"What was that?" Z said to herself with a scared face. "Jack is that you?"

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

"Jack, this isn't funny! Jack…Who's there?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Only Chance Part 2 Coming up soon... 

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..._


End file.
